


Let the Storm Rage On

by Deifire



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar Challenge [16]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Unusable Phrases, Wordcount: 100, gratuitous disney references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dash versus Disney again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Storm Rage On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eerie Advent Calendar fic challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Let it go.

_The far future_

“Dammit, Teller! Would you stop?” Dash put his hands over his ears. “Not only are you singing that song instead of listening to me, you’re doing it off key!”

Marshall chuckled. “I’m not the one who just invoked one of the worst earworms to ever come out of planet Earth.”

“I did not invoke anything! I was making a reasonable point. I said it’s stupid that we’ve been having this same argument for over ninety years now, and you should really just…”

"'Let it go'?" Marshall finished. 

He launched into song again as Dash screamed in frustration.


End file.
